sey_int_rep_onw_progfandomcom-20200214-history
Seychelles International Repatriation Onward Program (SIROP) Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki-SIROP Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Upon the demise of Mr Robert Frichot, the undisputed leader of the Seychelles exile/Refugees community in Australia, numbering some 15,000 - one of the eventual Seychelles President candidate short listed had that SIROP program been implemented differently. (The parameters of that program, the collective desire, aspiration and position of our greater exile communities around the world those who represented them, called for change in the Constitution creating the office of the President and Prime minister, beside the reintroduction, return of Multi Party, everybody need to be extremely clear. The UN, the USA - President Reagan Office, the CIA, Pentagon, NATO, the EU, the OAU, the Arab league, the None Aligned Movement, the Vatican, London and Paris officials Lady Thatcher and President F Mitterrand, those in Italy, Austria and Germany , Spain, the Netherlands, Russia, China, South Africa, in Mauritius, Israel, Ireland , Canada, Australia, then India, those Illuminati who had contributed so much, the Financing consortium of that SIROP program, the IMF/World Bank officials, President ~F A Rene , his government, the Churches in Seychelles, the Opposition in Seychelles, the Defense force in Seychelles ) the person of then Mr Giovanni Mario Ricci, . Mr Phillip Boule, Dr Maxime Ferrari, Sir James Mancham . with Mr Gabriel Hoareau in a senior Ministerial post, former Minster David Joubert, our person as conceptor/Leader. From 1977, a leading opponent of President FA Rene government and One party/extreme Socialist ideology, the ideological, political, cultural and social ethnic purge forcing some 10,000 Seychellois to flee in exile, he had been a prisoner along with main stream then opposition, former SDP government officials and supporters. He had served as Attorney General, also a brilliant Lawyer, tolerance of developing aspiration and earlier served on the Newly formed Assembly consisting of the Planters Association. We made a brief recap of how SIROP was initiated/came about, given his prominancy at the head of our Australian exile/refugees Seychelles community. Then Wondsworth Town Hall 1985, where we endevoured to explain a good deal what the Seychelles Community in Exiles were all about, their plight and situation in London/Britain, then London/Britain, Europe world refugees grave situation, crises media coverage press, TV and Radio, politic resulting from the Cold War, Proxy conflicts and wars, the opposing ideology of the West verses the Communist extreme Socialist globally, in our case the Indian ocean, the Gulf region, Horn of Africa, South Africa apartheid government, former Rhodesia - Zimbabwe, and East Africa, Sri Lanka situation/refugees plight, BIOT major military issues US second largest base outside the USA, India and Pakistan, Australia, requesting for Financial support and the Council normal resources for Refugees and exiles communities and befriended then Town Hall Staff among others Ms Fiona Mactaggart later Minister. Sir James Mancham former first Seychelles President in exile, had been residing just down the road by Deodar Rd, the Thames, the two Bridges one for the Train going to Kingston Upon Thames, the other Bridge from where the historic yearly Oxford- Cambridge boat race starts. We had been residing in a news BRC hostel off Clapham Junction, the Jones shopping building with each separate rooms, Iranian, Chili, Ethiopian/Eritrean refugees and Seychelles, working on the SCA Community we had started over a years ago project later rename UKSCA from the Old Town Hall, compliment of Wondsworth Forum, relative well know for their battle against then Lady Thatcher politic. of which we were a member. The Library in the same building, the Police Station next building, further down the road the Mauritius News of Mr Peter Challum and at Vauxhall, Bondway House, the Library, the Main building of BRC. The Seychelles exiles/Refugees, beside the old East African Seychelles Community, migrant brought to Britain under contract/economic politic of Britain, Students there were five political factions, all endevouring to change the Seychelles, then One Party/Communist system/dictator government. They were the SNM/MPR main faction and government in Exile headed by Mr Gerard Hoareau, Mr Robert Frichot, Mr Gabriel Hoareau, Mr Edmond Camille, Mr Paul chow, Office above Burger King takeaway in Ashford Surrey, Sir James Mancham, Mouvement pour la Democracy, former Minister David Joubert/Mr Verlacque SDP, government in exile, resident of the Prempeh Ghana Family, Former Minister Andre Uzice political party, Mr Philippe Boule supporters and faction his residence. Their respective support from the old East Africa Seychelles community and Migrants. The main catchment, designated Borough they lived, had made their new temporary home was Hounslow/Slough/Brentford because of its closeness to the Heathrow Airport, the large Asian mix Communities ex East Africa exile/refugees, available housing, shopping, school, Pubs/restaurants, hotels, other amenities, Job possibilities construction - the Town Hall facilities. Over centuries literature on exile and refugees plight the raw feeling, experience, pain can never be properly explaining, the psychological traumas, make others relive the horror of this experience and process. Beside then 123 Regent Str., Country Life Building/New Gallery, Office Suites, Church and Restaurant, Air Seychelles SGA two streets away, ex SITA Brewers Str., Seychelles Embassy/High Commission office then by Ambassador Robert Delpech, was on Conduit Str,- Saville Row next to the Police station, Australian Tourist office, Mauritius Airline, Kenya and other Airlines, the elite Hotel same street. Berkeley Square, The USA Embassy in London, Canadian and Italy not far, Marble Arch - Cumberland Hotel the Forte Rocco Italian Family, Venue such as the Meridian Hotel, St James Hotel, Hilton, Sheraton, Intercontinental used for meetings and coffee, the French Embassy and Institute Francais at Knight Bridge. The South African Embassy in London. The Russian Embassy, then Chinese Embassy, Tanzania Embassy in London. Then 1985, Cold War our exile/refugees communities in Britain, Canada, Australia, the USA, South Africa, across Europe. At the respective rally/demo, functions, meetings and gatherings, the fight, accusation of spy and counter spy, traitors, what they would do to each other, causing division, at the same time those rally/demos functions, events did help to clarify, inform the exile/refugees of their political fate, uplifted then and gave then hope, take away the despair. Some of the bigger nation Embassies were aware of our issues. politics and situation, some of the media in spite of what they wrote, certainly the Local police, Scotland Yard and the Intelligence Service did, Those NGO working in the refugee/exile sector, the establishment and Institutions, the Illuminati and what we have termed the Arcadian establishment, along with the Local churches, certainly Hounslow Borough Council knew a very great deal, the Home Office knew a very great deal those vetting the Asylum application. What about the COMECON/OAU Communist Block resource in the Britain/London, Trade Union and political affiliations, embassies, secret Service, s;pies, counter Inteligence and Europe how they watched and monitored the exile, refugee and other activist and how they shared and informed, supported the government, politician, their institution, the ruthlessness and brutality callousness, meaning - President FA Rene government, was very well informed of our activities everybody else to the last details. We were at the Old Town Hall St John Hill in Clapham Juction had walked from the BRC hostel, Friday, 29th November 1985 when we phoned a prominent Family, close relative from our exile community supporting the work of UKSCA, we were informed that the Leader of MPR/SNM Mr Gerard Hoareau had been Assassinated, the news and we shared the issues with the Wondsworth Forum staff, their reaction and response. I had informed them a good deal about our plight, politic, history and the Police Station next door, my reaction, concern and thoughts, the police themselves they had known about our politic and issues at/from the Old Town Hall. We caught a Train and went to join all the others at the SNM/MPR office in Ashford Middlesex, above Burger King takeaway, previous owners - managed by the Monthy Family, they also had another office in Hounslow pass Hounslow West Station, the Round about to discuss developing events. The police presence/movement, issues, disposition. Later made my way to the Family old address, that had informed me of this grave and awful development,, they had supported the cause importantly several members of the Family, including Executive of UKSCA later, they were close friend and well acquainted with first President Sir James Mancham and his families in Seychelles and elsewhere, the ladies reaction - situation, the terrible, painful, numbing shock, psychosis of most of our families, individuals and communities, along with the bitter accusation, threats being leashed out. The Irish/English pub close to their residence. How were we to react, respond, what would happen next. We had to catch a train to go back to Clapham Junction the terrible unease and concern. The paramount, raw, burning,difficult and challenging, most important question who would be able to take over the Assassinated SNM/MPR Leader role, responsibilities. The future and fate of this faction and the struggle it had led so far. Certainly not first Seychelles President Sir James Mancham. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Proposed new redevelopment of Hounslow Center, we have chose this temporary photo, give over the past 30 years the dynamic, synergy, particularly that SIROP program on rebuilding the city center and what they media have written and attributed - the Cemetery where Mr Gerard Hoareau resting place is At the time of Mr Gerard Hoareau, Leader of SNM/MPR Assassination , we/I had been in negotiation with the local Voluntary Service to House the Community project UKSCA, registration had been done and Grant Funding was the next challenge, the building beside several office had an old fashion weigh Bridge our immediate contact - head of the Voluntary Service Mr Leslie Forsyth , Scott and ex Royal Navy Trainee. We had briefed him on this devastating incident and development, he also had Local police contact eventually Scotland Yard - the norm we had to go into great details who the Seychelles community were, the exiles/Refugees, what UKSCA was all about, the Proposed Executives, Chair and Vice Chair and Treasurer and Secretary and our eligibility for being allowed to use the VSU resources. In depth information about our Oppositions, the factions and exiles leaders, including the person of Sir James Mancham and the Ministers in exile. How Council works in Britain and how information on Grass Root, Ethnic communities, exiles/Refugees get collected, managed. The police inquest/investigations, rumors, publications, demonstrations outside Seychelles Embassy at Conduit Str., into the Assassination ongoing and the intense pressure on our communities, Families and individuals and events in Seychelles and elsewhere, the governments and their Embassies, the Establishment wanting to know who would replace Mr Gerard Hoareau beside Council issues, the Local police. BRC, Amnesty International, UNHCR, NCVO and others position in London including British politicians, the Thatcher government officials. The terrible end of the year function, Christmas and New year of 1985/86. At the time of Mr Gerard Hoareau Assassination there had been some 5/7 attempted effort to change Seychelles by military means - the military technicians. The important finance sources becoming more difficult, our exile/refugees to put together a serious military plan and government proving very difficult, challenge and problematic, the leaks, the betrayals talk of revenge, the double dealing, unprofessional approach. Those plans, ideas, those who were prepare to sacrifice their lives immediately put forward after this very painful event for us in exile were none starters. (Before leaving Seychelles for exile in Austria 1976, our knowledge of things which led me in exile.) The issues of to use South African ex Rhodesian military technicians or French technicians mega debacles. We had had major conflict with President FA Rene and his Associates, governments over the Research for the setting up of a CARICOM like regional body in the Indian Ocean 1978/79, in the face of USA and USSR/China /OAU politic, what this had led to and result we had to seek political asylum in London/Britain, the view, position of UN/World Bank/UNIDO on the situation Seychelles. We had been involved /taken part in the eventual setting up of a government in Seychelles. We had also been granted the Charter for setting up an Interdisciplinary management body in/for the Indian ocean region from Vienna University Prof Dr Micheal Hofmann, among then Europe leading specialist in High Interdisciplinary management - had already acquired some knowledge and experience at European level, region Africa and Gulf/Middle East. We had also researched in the field of Strategic @Studies. By Seychelles standard had a reasonable experience in multinational and big business, Consultancy business - Project development, financing and management associated with other leading Austrian companies. Knowledge in East European and USSR Business/Economy/Finance. .We had also apply for a posting at World Bank - the issues. Upon the announcement of the One party System coming into being in Salzburg, those we talk with and the vision/need for creating a different body/organ for our Community in Europe to represent our interests and ancestral heritage from the Indian Ocean. How Europe communities,ethnic minority functioned and worked then 1977. Prior to setting up UKSCA had met some of Seychelles government ex minister and their knowledge of myself in Europe beside Seychelles . We come to Britain in 1981 to 1985 had contributed, input in very many complex then Britain - European economic issues, industries, Finance, energy, Africa, Gulf Region, the Indian Ocean, East Europe then COMECON< OPEC, this required with senior politicians and personalities in Europe, with then support, collaboration of Prof Dr Micheal Hofmann, Institute for Interdisciplinary management Vienna, those from France l'ena, Italy and Germany the USA equivalent, South Africa and Prof Von Hayk the later more intense after the decision to write that SIROP program. Sir James Mancham was reasonably aware of those details. We had also linked and build a fairly interesting ex colonial personalities portfolio as well and current personalities in cross sector of field, issues and interests among them the French /Jewish politician Sir James Goldsmith,his Pan European connections, Robert Maxwell. . Between January 1986 to the SNM/MPR Leader Funeral beside still living at the BRC hostel in Claphan junction - the offer in late Spring 1986, by BRC of a one bed Flat in Kilburn, Brent 87a Victoria Rd, take it or leave it. With the very basic of comfort, from there attend the funeral of the SNM/MPR Leader Mr Gerard Hoareau. We just informed those concern we had been rehoused in Kilburn, Brent - that property had been a former Coach Station later Garage and then Flats, next door the body guard of the exEthopian Emperor. Kilburn was the bastion of the Irish communities in London, their Centers, pubs and churches, the initial process of making our selves known to them locally, the police Station at Queen's Park /Railway station, the residential properties next to the police Station a close lady friend of Lord Oxford resided there, one of the largest Hindu Temple in England had not be built, Mr Ken Livingstone resided in Brent then GLC, across the Road Kilburn High Str., the famous Latin America House again introducing our self to them, building of contacts and connection they were exiles/refugees, the Philippine Research Center we have written about, the Iranian Association, in Media Vale the Chagos Group down the road from Kilburn, it was easy to walk to central London, it was easy to walk to Swiss cottage, Lord Cricket ground, Hamstead, where former Seychelles student had visited those who had studied in London and Judge EJ Stiven had introduced us to an affluent Lady friend of his family or even Goldners Green, the very large Jewish community we had resided there and former, SITA Director had a residence there, Ms M Hoareau shop, other Seychellois residing in Kilburn, my daughter's Aunt/uncle, family lived in the Borough, the Synagogue and the Adventist church. (Those friend who had come all the way from Vienna on business to London married into the Gandhi family, inquiring about us, questioning our sanity and what were we doing in such a destitute place). The original furniture were donation from the Horner Family, the curtains and some cutleries from Vienna their ex large house. The large Masonic community in Kilburn and intensive practice of witchcraft. Beside those who knew we had been in contact with Mr Felix Hoareau events, the request from a modest group in our community among them the Hooper Family, can we do something with all its repercussions, the Monthy family, the La Porte Family, the Payet Family, including former Minister David Joubert and former Minster Andre Uzice and former Minister Chammery Chetty, former Minister Mr Jumeau, leading Lawyer Mr Ramnijk Valabjhi, the Parkar and Oliajhi Family, some of the young activist of the SNM/MPR and those who had supported that UKSCA Community projects, we had been in contact and in touch with many other leading Seychelles personalities too in exile, beside the British and Italian expat from Seychelles "Keeping our thoughts and ideas to our selves, the way things get worked in Britain, specially such important issues given my very complex and complicate workings with Seychelles government and some of its officials and Ministers, the economic plight/situation of the government then, making use of a wide and large amount of very concrete knowledge and information to approach President through other parties and present him with an Economic Plan/Program, instead of the persistent pressure of military coup and loss of lives, exclude by the International community, boycott, the common practice benchmark among those paid to carry such changes, the government backing them and the financiers - , beside then ongoing events in the world, would he allow the return of Multiparty and economic changes, allow the return of the exiles/refugees". At the funeral this had not been confirmed the idea was there, The hope and all its challenges, those we were in indirect contact with all over the place. The break through came in 1987, we had to go and get it, work for it battle for it, it did not come easy. # There is the important need to stress, the propelling energy which enable us to take on this task resulted in good part from the many Seychelles college acquaintances, Regina Mundi Convent, those who had held position in the first government of the First Republic, along with those from two, three generation earlier educated there. The quality and benchmark of those who educated them, beside having been educated by them in East Africa. Two years ago the decision to build a monument to the boys and girls who studied there, in these institutions - It is with great sadness we learnt of the death of Lawyer/Mr Bernard Rassool 19/09/18 in Perth Australia, so soon after the death of Lawyer Mr Robert Frichot, he had been a brilliant young lawyer and his contributions in the SIROP program, he was part of those we had wanted to help return to Seychelles had that SIROP been differently implemented to help rebuild that Seychelles. To convince him, President FA Rene, get him and his government and many other of his associates to see reason and embrace a very different economic and political model, he was bloody brutal and ruthless sheer horror, his reputation in the international working was horror to convince- hence this Wiki platform so that others can contribute, the need to retrieve enough information to explain what really took place until the confirmation of President FA Rene acceptance of such an idea, program , plan. We also knew we had to sell the idea to the exile, Refugees communities and the five factions, their networks and very many others. The name SIROP -Seychelles International Repatriation and Onward Program came afterwards after President FA Rene, his government and many others had accepted and began to embrace the idea and Plan. The fate of those young at the NYS and our lives at the same age and younger. That did not stop /prevent the respective faction from planning and plotting other ideas of military and whatever change they could make. What happened after the plan, idea, program was accepted that was our business and nightmares to solve and overcome - deliver and make it reality, work. . Seychelles International Repatriation Onward Program (SIROP) Wikipedia Inaccuracies, miss information from UNHCR and IOM for 40 years Voluntary return or voluntary repatriation Repatriation Free Dictionary meaning/explanation of Onward Program Seychelles Center/Club in London - Soho In spite of our very important Leadership loss, the state of the exile/refugee communities, the individuals that led them, development with UKSCA were positive and sluggish, the ways and benchmark of Voluntary sector working as against business. The endless paper work, reports and meetings and Training not our favorite, those from the SNM/MPR, other factions, the older Seychelles communities in Britain/London who saw and realized after all there were benefits and positive arguments to have a Grass/Community association for the Seychellois community encompassing refugees and exile support, workings and advocacy, among them Housing, Job support and training, the UKSCA brief. One of the young SNM/MPR activist and his family, the Sandapin/Hooper had supported a good deal, positively, this family had previously ran a Pub in the suburb of Hounslow and their business experience in Seychelles restaurant and bar well known, the setting up of UKSCA presented me as Chair Person with a delicate and challenge, this would have been February 1986, our Seychelles Embassy on Conduit Str.,. the 123 Country Life buildings, New Gallery, other facilities, offices, not the sole argument, Mr Gerard Hoareau prior to his Assassination had been in negotiation, planing to open a Club/Center in the city, where Seychellois can meet have a meal/refreshment and talk, in the evening functions or once a week dance. . This would also create greater awareness of the Seychelles exile/refugees causes in London, the media and establishment then view of Seychelles and its exile, politic, British public view and knowledge. Those who like Mr Peter Payet, had had a Club and Mr Ben Choppy not in London as a Business. Mr Gerard Hoareau had an option on the lease, Mr Giovanni Mario Ricci, knew of this project, could we take it over. Not forgetting the SITA had had an Office and shop at Brewers Str., then London, the GSA of Air Seychelles not far. Beside my own London connections, along with the ex GLC, decided we would explore the possibilities, time was essential before the Option ran out. We had know personality like Mr Marcel Pothin, an excellent cook who would have beem prepared to give a helping hand, Mr Brian Lebon our then North London community his knowledge and experience in the restaurant and club prepared to lend us his experience and expertise, Sir James Mancham Lady friend had yet to open their "Restaurant Madam Butterfly", near the Earls Court Station, they were not just purely businesses they and their community supporter and British/London connections. Mr T Sandapin and myself, we both had contacts with the then Mayor of London Dame Shirley Porter, the Tesco heiress, (My respective workings/input from a high Interdisciplinary Management prospective, those high person I was associated with, specialist in their respective field, knowledge, practices and the later scandal of the Westminster, the media approach, again the development of Wiki so that one can share and inform of the alternative issue the press refused to cover and write about) I had big City connections, Corporate Finance and Investments, Dame Shirley Porter knew of them linked to then Lady Thatcher government, the London refugees /exile grave situation 1985/6, Lady Thatcher government politic, the British media coverage. Would Westminster, the Mayoress support our Project - our respective meetings and what was offered equipment, a small grant, nothing like the amount required to set up a Club had we known better. I had discussions with other Refugee support groups, including BRC Business Department, Business Start up and the support to help refugee start their own business, the Polish Manager Mr JJ Jarsky, those former Ghana Ministers in exiles, the knowledge and experience as former Ministers imputing in the Refugee Business projects, the issues of setting up the first Black bank in London - my contributions, we endevoured to put in place a business plan which at the end of the day we would have required, accountants, etc., Had also entered discussion with Brent Council for joint funding given that I had began to use 87a Victoria Rd as working place and a good deal of the issues with the local NGO, Latin america House. We took the issue to the Executive Committee of UKSCA, then Ms kathleen Pillay in private Mr Philip Boule, the Stravens family - Mr Leslie Forsyth who was on our Committee among others, the younger of the Horner brothers worked in the Hotel industry , , held the strong view, the need to concentrate our efforts and energy, just starting out with UKSCA, the focus, Council would not support Funding for two Office. It was either Hounslow or London - the decision was for Hounslow again after events, we ought to have had the lease option extended and fought to start that Club/Center in London. Events after the announcement of SIROP program, the dynamic, synergy and financial opportunities, possibilities. The coup d'etat of my Executive, part of it and those who were battling to take over UKSCA, those from former Seychelles police and CID, who came to our rescue and the why their intervention among them Mr John Pillay, his position in Seychelles before he went in exile, Minister Pat Pillay have a lot to answer. London Voluntary sector workings, Grass Roots, NGO, exile/refugee was infested, influence by the LGBT debacle, thematic, politic and fashion. Unless you supported or was seen to support their issues/agenda and cause you did not manage to progress your own plan and topics. In instance they were infuriating, caused vexation, the attempts to infiltrate and influence our politic as they were doing with the South African/ANC/Pan Africa Congress politic. This Wiki Project is being set up importantly for the Truth Commission etc., in Seychelles and the public need to know, the many who need, deserve to know, Europe and the world what really took place. I had also expected some financial support would come from my Vienna, South Africa, Kenya tea/Coffee/Textile business Nigeria or even then Zanzibar connections in London - time was essential. Come 15th of April 1986, the option on the lease ran out.The talk of extending it lackluster. My mistake for not sharing with the UKSCA executive committee what I/we were working on as long term solution for our exile/refugees and Seychelles One Party System - there had been enough mess and the leaks those who knew our issues then, the Services, Establishment and high personalities, Westminster, British politicians - politics, gutter press, the need requirement to keep it very low key and inform only those deem very necessary and essential, the concern for sabotage and the usual mega mess as did happen with the Munich conference in 1988, one year after after President FA Rene had officially not in writing accepted that SIROP program and its contents, parameters, objectives. Very important this dynamic gave rise/brought about drove the idea for those, Mr Ralph Volcer ex SCA Treasurer, Mr Ho Sap, Mr T Sandapin, to start the HalfWay House pub Restaurant on the outskirt of Hounslow, Brentford. We/our Executive had supported this project. The basement - eventual Seychelles Club/Center Seychelles South of France On Saturday 8/09/18, President D Faure in ceremony at State House, assents to Truth, Reconciliation and National Unity Commission Act 2018. This have spurn us on to introduce this very relevant topic. Beside the publication on Sunday 9/09/18 by a Seychelles Facebook Group, title the dark history of Seychelles. The cities, Towns, we used to travel and frequent then Cold War Europe, world, Indian Ocean, Gulf and Africa. The objective and purpose, they were linked to professional and ongoing political above ongoing conflicts, those battling and en-devouring to work at solutions, those, the high parties involved. Beside Switzerland, (Amis des Seychelles à Lyon) Lyon, Marseilles, Montpelier, Nice, Monaco, Toulon and Nime - however our deep interests never took the time to visit Avignon had we done this much of the world and the Indian ocean would have been different today including the mighty USA and USSR. After we had written the SIROP program our very deep interest in the Gnostic, Gnosticism. Cathar - Catharism, history and religion, how Christianity landed, came to France, Europe, the visiting French Adventist Pastor who had addressed this topic to us. Beside the Indian Ocean nations very rich history, Culture and heritage to the South of France. Medieval France, their Illuminati and Arcadian heritage, history - the Templar. ( Then Seychelles Cold War Illuminati workings those who had been priest or studied to become priest.)It was after such working issues linked with Monaco, our Italian Seychelles Community respective interests, Gulf, Saudi Arabia found ourselves taking refuge with Country Life/Enton Hall. The need to stress their respective impacts on our exiles/refugees communities workings in Britain/London. Equally important how some of those working issues caused, other developments, in these Towns, Cities some covered in the press indirectly and those individuals small and important their workings and involvements. The President F Mitterrand government. Very important how after that SIROP program had been put together under President F Mitterrand respective government the Economic and political programs, thematic. Meaning they were not altogether a wast of time and energy. The first French nuclear-powered surface vessel, and the only nuclear-powered carrier completed outside of the United States Navy, the dynamic, synergy , leverage of that SIROP program 1986, among other objectives to work in the Indian Ocean. The TGV Atlantique line and the redevelopment of Montpelier to name just a few we must extend this dialogue. Seychelles government decision to bring in some 23 Prison officers to manage the Prison, the populace reaction, beside that prison linked to my Montagne Posee property also known as Dans Gaza. Then Cold War and the Tanzanian military presence in Seychelles, ( From 3/9 - 6/9/18, The International Court/UN address into the Mauritius, Chagos/BIOT very burning thematic linked and very little address in public) very unlike Mauritius on account of the traumatic of the Cold War impact on the population, nation inability to function like other nation not impacted and affected. Beside the Irish entities in the Police and FIU, money Laundering *Eastern and Southern Africa Anti-Money Laundering Group (ESAAMLG) (those who take our person for completely daft, this Saturday 8/9/18, had bought an original French crystal flower vase from Emmaus in Kent, insist it get taken to Mauritius, what we have address the many parties - the AG, leading politicians, leading law firms, the EU workings in Mauritius, De Chazel du Mee among others) and the Drug Police Unit. The Many Lives of François Mitterrand The Mitterrand-Chirac-Barre Show South of France Seychelles Rome -Italy, South France This going to be one of the biggest challenge, in spite of the Truth Commission what can be shared in public and not. In particular what we have termed high Interdisciplinary management state workings. Among them, military, big finance and the thematic of the Red Brigade. (In February 1986, the Red Brigades-PCC killed the ex-mayor of Florence Lando Conti. In March 1987, Red Brigades-UCC assassinated General Licio Giorgieri in Rome. On 16 April 1988, in Forlì, Red Brigades-PCC killed Italian senator Roberto Ruffilli, an advisor of Italian Prime Minister Ciriaco de Mita. After that, the group activities all but ended after massive arrests of its leadership. The BR dissolved themselves in 1988.[25]) the important impacts, synergy, dynamic of that program on those issues, then Italy politicians, Vatican, Illuminati in the first place those who worked that SIROP program with us and Seychelles President FA Rene people, Time and time sine the situation started degrading, deteriorating in Italy called/wrote to the Italian political parties to research, remember what caused brought Italy to then Italy of 1988/89 Their German counterpart. Then Seychelles Europe politely put Illuminati workings, they were to certain extent importantly linked, safe the media dare not report and address them. The many politicians , leading European entities who had become privy, informed of the capacity, objectives of that SIROP program, how they used and managed it to impact, influence a number of Europe internal conflicts. How do we are we going to address in manner that it make sense and not presenting ourselves as spinning stories. Italy Cold War corporate workings. Italy Iran Cold War/Embargo links Italy Cold War Libya links External links Seychelles International Repatriation Onward Program (SIROP) Wikipedia SIROP Blog SIROP website Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse